


If we were a movie

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Should I stay or should I go? [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s movie references, All the ships!, Byclair, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, John Hughes, M/M, Pining, also maybe a little bit of dustin x max, because these boys need more fics, but mostly byclair, mileven in the background, yes its inspired by that hannah montana song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: If we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love withWill has a crush on his best friend Lucas. But life isn't like a John Hughes movie where the underdog wins....





	1. Sadly, John Hughes did not direct my life

The boys used to cycle home everyday, but since Lucas was the first to pass his drivers’ test, he gave them all rides. It was difficult fitting Mike, El, Dustin, Max  _and_ Will in the car but they manage. (This was before people were too concerned with safety, so El would usually just sit on Mike’s lap in the back, whilst sharing the seat with Dustin and Max)

This time however, it was just Will and Lucas. Mike and El were going on some date straight after school and Dustin had offered to tutor Max in science since she was failing- miserably. 

 Will had been crushing on Lucas for some time now, but he noticed how Lucas seemed to get more attention from girls nowadays. He knew it was because Lucas was charming, funny, witty - the list goes on. And he wasn’t so bad on the eye either - who was he kidding, Lucas’ smile was so bright and honestly it sent Will weak at the knees. 

But that didn’t matter. Lucas was surprisingly talented at sports - which had surprised the group. He had joined a few times since starting high-school a few years ago and now he was one of the most popular boys in school. Sure, he still hung out with the guys, that hadn’t changed - but it meant that Lucas had pick of the entire school, almost every girl had a crush on him.

 

* * *

 

Will couldn’t help thinking if only they were in some high school movie- one of those John Hughes movies he loved watching with El. That way, Lucas would realise that the person right next to him was the one he belonged with. He’d realise he’d fallen in love with his best friend, perhaps a dramatic confession of his love and-

Will caught himself and blushed realising his daydreams were becoming cheesy. It was stupid, Lucas would never feel  the same way. He was doomed to watch the one person he’d ever felt that way for fall in love with someone else.

“Will?” 

Lucas’ soft voice brought him out of his daydream.

“Oh, sorry. Thanks for the ride, I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Will said as he hopped out of Lucas’ car.

“Will,” Lucas called after him.

“Yeah?” Will turned around, heart beating fast.

“You forgot your biology text book.” Lucas handed it to him and Will felt his heart drop a little. Of course it was only that. What was he expecting? Lucas to declare his love? 

“Oh uh, thanks.” Will took it and started up the path. Lucas always checked that Will got inside safely, he wasn’t making it easy on poor Will. As Will reached the door, he tripped and fell inside. Why did he always make such a fool of himself in front of Lucas?

* * *

 The only other person who knew about his crush was El. They were like siblings so of course he told her everything. It was hard to tell her at first but her reaction was everything he'd hope for. After explaining what it meant, her eyes welled up and she pulled Will in for the tightest hug. She was so happy because it meant everyone in the group was together.

"Max and Dustin aren't..." Will was confused.

"No, but Max likes him and I'm pretty sure he likes her. You can see in the way they look at each other. Like how you look at Lucas." she smiled.

"Am I  _that_ obvious?" 

When El got back in from her date with Mike - Hopper was still not quite on board with these but he couldn't think of a good reason why they shouldn't be together, Will immediately asked her for advice.

"You do have a habit of looking like a dork around him." El confessed when Will told her about the whole falling through the doorway incident earlier.

"I just... don't know what to do."

"Tell him."

"El, life isn't some movie. You can't turn up outside someone's window and blast a Peter Gabriel song through a boombox thinking everything will work out. Because it doesn't."

"But...maybe it could." she had a habit of seeing the good in everything - tried to stay positive when it felt like there wasn't any hope.

"Sadly, John Hughes didn't direct my life." Will flopped down on his bed and sighed.

* * *

"Whoa, hey. Oh, Will I'm sorry." Lucas bumped into Will in the hallway causing him to drop all his books.

"You in a rush?" Will joked as he bent down to pick them up.

"The coach said he wanted to talk to me about next week's game." Lucas knelt down as well to help.

"Thanks." Will smiled as Lucas handed him his book. This time though, instead of looking away, Lucas' gaze lingered on Will.

"Hey Sinclair! Is that your  _boyfriend?"_ one of the jocks sang as they walked past.

Will blushed and looked down, turning away in the other direction.

"Hey! Shut up Reggie!" Lucas shouted after them and with a sad smile he turned to Will. "Sorry, they uh... well, you know what they're like." he said awkwardly but it was too late, Will had already left.

 


	2. You don't realise how crazy you make me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm British so I have zero idea on what high school American football game is like so I'm just going off on what I've seen in films and tv, so I apologise if it's cheesy or cliché. Idk why I thought it would be a good idea to write about it but hey ho.
> 
> (sidenote: it's kind of weird that schools just have massive areas where the entire school go to watch a game, no one here even knows anyone who's on a football (soccer) team. Like if you say I'm on the football team no one cares but in america it seems like that's what all the popular kids are. idk how much of that is true and whether you all have it or not but it's such a weird concept to me) anyway back to the final part!

That week, everything had been off. Since that incident in the hall with the wasteoid that is Reggie, Lucas had avoided Will. It was hard. They'd gone from being best friends to virtually strangers. At lunch times, Lucas would sit next to Dustin, but he didn't do any more than exchange a smile to Will.

_I've blown it, he knows and now he's freaked out. He hates me._ Will would think but tried to act as if nothing was bothering him. El knew though, she always did. He saw her exchange a look with Mike at lunch and he felt his heart drop. She probably told Mike, which he couldn't blame her for, he shouldn't force her to keep secrets from her boyfriend. 

"Will? Where're you going?" Max said when he suddenly stood up. He couldn't take the silence between him and Lucas anymore.

"Oh I, uh, forgot I said I'd help paint the sets for the school play." It was true he helped paint the sets, but he wasn't due to start this year until next week. 

"Oh, ok cool. See ya!" Max punctuated her sentence with a salute, causing a small round of laughter from the table.

Will dumped his food tray in the bin, he was suddenly not hungry anymore, and made his way to the boys' toilets. He looked at himself in the mirror and splashed his face with the cool water. Taking a deep breath stepped back and lent against the wall. The whole thing with Lucas hurt  more than he thought it would. He couldn't understand what caused this change, it must have been that comment Reggie made. Thinking back to last week, he could have sworn they were having a moment. Lucas hadn't looked at him like that before. And it was all ruined because of that mouth-breather Reggie.

"Will?"

He turned around to see Mike enter the toilets. El must have sent him.

"Will, are you ok?" he stepped forward, concern evident in his eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" Will knew that no one had bought the lie, but he hoped they would get the message that he wanted to be alone.

"El..." Mike shrugged his shoulders, a little smile played at his lips. Will's stomach dropped seeing how even just her _name_ got Mike smiling- Will knew he felt that way for Lucas.

"I'm fine, really Mike."

Mike shook his head. "No, you're not. You're acting like I did when I thought El was..." he trailed off, not liking to think of El in the Upside Down- alone. "But you're hurting. It's ok Will, we understand. You can talk to me, you know that."

"It just...hurts so bad." A tear rolled down his cheek. Mike went into a stall and came back with some toilet roll for Will to wipe his eyes on. "Thanks," he whispered.

"I know what you're feeling." Mike tried to empathise but it wasn't quite the same. At least he knew El wanted to talk to him but couldn't, not she was just ignoring him.

"I thought everything was fine. I'd go on acting like I didn't feel this way but then...in the hall" Will smiled at the memory. "It felt like, like he was seeing me differently. He looked at me, like he hadn't before." Will's smile faded. "But then Reggie made a joke and it ruined everything. Ugh, I'm so stupid for thinking anything could happen." 

"No Will, you're not. We can't help who we fall for."

"Promise you won't tell Dustin or Max?" Will held out his pinky finger.

"If that's what you want then sure. Promise." Mike linked his own pinky finger with Will's, causing a weak laugh from the boy.

* * *

The rest of the week continued without Lucas really saying anything to Will except an odd "hey,". He offered to drive everyone home still, but luckily Mike and El tagged along so it wasn't weird when Max and Dustin weren't there. Will had noticed how Max and Dustin seemed extra giggly these days - since their "tutoring" sessions. He wasn't dumb, he knew what they were really doing. It only made him feel worse, as if everyone else was paired up and he was stood on the outside looking in on something he'd never be a part of. 

When Friday finally came to signal the end of what was possibly the longest week of Will's life - if you don't count that week in 1983, sky had turned cloudy which was not a good omen for Lucas' upcoming football game that night. El, Mike, Dustin, Max, and Will always went to cheer on their friend. Even though they weren't exactly talking right now, Will couldn't miss the game.

The bustling stands of the football pitch were alive with cheering, the crowd being riled up by the cheerleaders. Dustin was snacking on a large bag of popcorn, even letting Max have a few pieces. She was wearing the school colours, her cap on backwards, she was a huge fan of football. Unlike her friends who were literally only there for Lucas. Sure they knew the basic rules but it just wasn't that appealing and El was still completely clueless when it came to football but she cheered whenever Mike did but she was content with just watching Lucas.

"Tonight's a big game isn't it?." Dustin shouted over the noise of the crowd, his mouth still stuffed with popcorn. "Is it the final? I don't know how these things work."

Max playfully hit him on the arm. "Dude it's the biggest game of the year, but those clouds are not looking promising." They all looked up.

"Yeah! Lucas! Let's go!" Max shouted, standing up slightly and almost knocking the popcorn out of Dustin's hand.

The players began to run on to the pitch. Lucas was wearing his no.11 jersey. He looked out into the crowd and saw all his friends, eyes focusing on Will. His heart sank. It was Will who had suggested he use the number 11, as a kind of inside joke between them all. There was still a weird feeling in his gut whenever he looked at Will. He shook it off and decided he needed to focus on this game. Scouts were rumoured to be in the audience and it could mean a scholarship to university if he played well tonight. 

The first half went ok, but Lucas was distracted. Even the coach had noticed he wasn't playing his best.

"Sinclair? What's wrong with you tonight?" he shouted, waving his clipboard around as he spoke. "You've got to get your head in the game if you want this scholarship. You do want it don't you?" he pointed a meaty finger at Lucas.

"Yes coach. Sorry coach." Lucas couldn't help but glance up at Will in the stands.

"This is the championship game and we can't afford to lose. So step it up." He patted Lucas on the back as he ran out again to join the team.

"What's going on with Lucas tonight?" Max nudged Dustin who shrugged.

"Beats me." he shovelled another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Will felt guilty. It was his fault. He was making Lucas feel weird and now he was going to lose his chance at a scholarship. He should just go home.

"I think I might go, I'm uh...not feeling too good." Will stood up and met with El's wide eyes. She could read him like a book and knew the real reason for his departure.

"Are you sure? You'll miss the game?" Mike pointed back to the pitch.

 "Tell me how it ends?" Will gave him a sad smile and Mike understood.

From the pitch Lucas noticed Will standing up and it caused him to miss the ball. Gasps were heard from the crowd and Will looked back to see Lucas frozen in place. He continued walking down the metal steps, wanting to distance himself. Lucas looked between Will and the pitch. If he threw away his chance, who knows what could happen to his future. On the other hand...he couldn't let Will get away.

It was like everything was in slow motion. "SINCLAIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the coach shouted, his face almost purple with anger.

The crowd had gone silent and even Will stopped in his tracks. Spots of rain began to land on the ground but a football game stopped for nothing. 

Without saying a word, Lucas took off his helmet and wiped a hand across his forehead, drying a mixture of sweat and rain. He dropped the hard plastic to the ground and bolted from the pitch. The rain was getting heavier but Lucas knew if he didn't do this now, he never would.

"Will!" he shouted.

Will's heart stopped. No, he wasn't doing this. He couldn't be.

"Will Byers!" he began to climb the bleachers. His foot almost slipped where the metal had become slippery from the rain.

"Lucas? What are you doing? You're going to ruin the game. You're going to lose your chance at a _scholarship!_ " Will shouted, his hair dripping water into his eyes.

"I don't care anymore. Look, I was an asshole. I don't know why I've been ignoring you. I hate that I did it. I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself..." Lucas stopped just in front of Will. The crowd was no longer paying attention to the game, but rather all attention was on the two teens.

"Admit...what?" Will hesitated. He didn't want to get his hopes up at the answer but his heart had other plans.

Lucas laughed. "You really haven't realised?"

"Lucas...I don't, you're not making sense."

"Will Byers, you don't realise how crazy you make me."

He leaned in and the crowd went wild with cheers.

Will pulled back first, "Wait does this mean..?" he asked with a grin. His hands were still holding on to Lucas' jersey.

"Shut up," Lucas smiled against his mouth.

* * *

 

"This is honestly great news!" Max pulled Will and Lucas into a big hug. "Now we can all go on group dates- oh." She clapped her hands over her mouth and Dustin nudged her.

"Way to go, we hadn't agreed on telling them yet." 

Mike laughed, "Are you serious? Everyone knows what "tutoring" means." he made air quotes with his hands.

"Either way we're gonna be the cutest couple at prom, right Dustin?" 

"I don't know, me and El are pretty cute." Mike wrapped an arm around her.

"Um... hate to burst your bubble but - " Lucas waved his finger between him and Will - who was wearing his over sized letterman jacket.

"Ok, we're not getting into this now." El tried to break up the competition. It was nice, everyone was laughing again. They were happier than they'd ever been before.

"What about your scholarship?" Dustin changed the subject.

Lucas shrugged but he didn't care. "There'll be other opportunities, but I'm happy with the choice I made."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I know a rain scene/kiss is so cheesy and cliché but it's also one of my favourite tropes and I couldn't help but think how cute it would be. So judge for the cliché but secretly we all kind of like it right?

**Author's Note:**

> it was originally going to be a one shot but it got a little long so i thought i'd make it two parts xx


End file.
